The Lost Vulpix
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Red decides to leave mount silver and start a new journeys in the unova region with Pikachu. After a few moments of arriving in the Unova region he finds a shiny vulpix. What will happen between him and vulpix? will he also go for the pokemon League too?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Pokémon characters!**

**Please review and tell me if its good.**

Chapter 1

After leaving his Pokémon with Professor Oak the black hair, blood color eye with pale lean but muscle body champion Red left Kanto with his buddy pika to go to the region of Unova. Which is right now he was looking at the town of Nuvema which a port for ships which was made a year back. Red looks at pika and says "What do you think pika will we get far here in the Unova region?" pika turns to Red and says "PIKA!" with his little hand in a fist pumping it up in excitement. Red smirks at his antics and nods before the voice of the captain says "WE ARE CLOSE TO NUVEMA PORT THE PEOPLE WHO ARE GETTING OF HEAD TO AREA 1 TO GET OFF."

Red fixes his hat so its hiding his eyes as he walks toward the area 1 were other people were waiting talking happily. Red gets down from the boat and see Professor Juniper waiting for him, when she sees him she smiles and says "You must be Red right?" Red nods and she gives him a pokedex and some poke-balls plus a map of the region. Red nods his thanks and leaves heading toward route 1 where he walks for a while still pika looks around listening for something that when he finds it he jumps down from Red shoulder and runs toward the sound.

Red follows him still they are near the trees where pika uses thunderbolt on a herdier Red wonders why before noticing the shiny vulpix who was hurt but still was trying to get up. Red felt bad for the poor vulpix that he walked closer to check on it. But vulpix notice him getting closer so it used ember on Red in which Red moved out of the way the vulpix growled its annoyance when it finally said "Get away human or I'll burn you!" Red blinked in surprise because he never heard a pokemon talk before and he was sure he doesn't have Yellow ability to communicate with pokemon. Pika makes sure the herdier is gone before going to his master who had a surprise look on his face so he said "Pika?" that got Red to look at pika snapping out of his surprise look.

Red then looks back at the injure vulpix that was glaring at him Red kept his voice calm and soft as he said "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take you to a pokemon center so you can be healed."

Vulpix still doesn't trust him so it says "What makes you think I will believe you?" Red thinks for a moment before saying "Just ask pika he knows my intentions are good." Vulpix glares at him before looking at pika who says "He only want to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Pokémon characters!**

Chapter 2

The shiny vulpix growls at him but mumbles a "Fine" in which Red carefully picks the injure vulpix up and walks on a fast pace since running is out of the question because he might hurt the vulpix more if he did that. Red reached the Pokémon center in Accumula town when Nurse Joy saw the injure vulpix she quickly took it from his hand and went to heal it while Red and Pika waited. Red looked over at Pika who had a worry look on his face in which he pets Pika head as he says "Don't worry I'm sure Nurse Joy will help Vulpix." Pika nods just as he looks up to see Nurse Joy come out Red quickly says "How is Vulpix feeling?" she smiles as she says "Vulpix will make a full recovery she was not injure that badly." Red nods as Nurse Joy goes back inside and brings out the Vulpix that jumps down from her arms to the ground before going straight toward the door to leave.

Red said his thanks to Nurse Joy before going after the Vulpix that was outside thinking where to go "What are you going to do now?" Red says to the Vulpix who ignores him by looking the other way but after a few minutes she says "What do you care human?" Red shakes his head at that before saying "You might get hurt again plus do you even live in this region?" that made the Vulpix freeze in her moment as he little eye twitched in annoyance as she growled "no." that made Red smirk as he says "Then why not come with me because I'm sure you will get lost." That made Vulpix mad as she angrily turns to face Red who was smirking in satisfaction from getting her to face him. Vulpix glares at him as she says "Says who human have no sense of direction you can even get lost in your own home." Red anime sweat drops at that since he seen it happens. Pika jumps down and says "Please do come with us. Red can be can to some people barely talking but he is a good person plus what were you planning on doing?" Vulpix looks into Pika eyes that were sincere to his words Vulpix relax and says "Fine I tag along with you but I'm going inside the damn ball okay?" Red smirks and says "Sounds fair."


End file.
